Weblum
The Weblum is a gigantic species of worm that surpasses even the massive size of the Galran command center. According to Coran, the Weblum is an integral part of keeping the universe function by feeding on dead planets, reconverting the quintessence remnants into the building blocks of new solar systems. Weblums are also a source of scaultrite, a rare material used for several purposes, most notably in teludav technology that allows the creation of Wormholes by Alteans. Biology Weblums are covered in a segmented outer shell with several spikes protruding from their bodies and see using six eyes, with three on each side of their head. They possess gills, and apparently are unaffected from the lack of breathable air in space. Weblums have developed several defense mechanisms to ward off organisms that could potentially harm them. They are capable of firing dangerously powerful and "venomous" lasers from their mouths; hence, Alteans said the first rule of harvesting scaultrite is to stay away from a weblumb's face. A blind spot exists on the back of a weblum's head, just under the gills. Inside their body are swarms of sentient antibodies that break down normally indigestible materials with acid and fend off smaller creatures who have ventured inside. They have three separate stomachs, the rear-most of which possesses special glands that secrete raw, liquid scaultrite that is quickly heated into crystal form when a weblum generates its mouth laser, making weblums a valuable source of the rare mineral on top of playing a key role in the life cycle of the universe. Behaviour Being a non-sentient creature, the Weblum would attack any moving object in its line of sight. Gallery S2E09.100. Weblum anatomy diagram.png S2E09.113. Firing Mah Lazor.png|Rule number 4: Please evacuate your bowels before confronting. S2E09.114. That's one PO'd caterpillar yo.png|So it’s basically the Universe’s ravenous hellbeast of a carnivorous caterpillar. What fun! S2E09.116. Coran's weblum demonstrates blind spot.png S2E09.117. Weblum firing at Yellow.png S2E09.131. Hunk and Keith fly into the beast.png S2E09.139. Inside the weblum's first stomach.png|Inside the first stomach. S2E09.143. And is that steaming stomach acid.png|And here we thought space was the hostile environment. S2E09.156. Inside the weblum's first stomach 2.png|Another view of the first stomach. S2E09.163a. Maybe they're good bacteria 2.png|Hunk and the bacteria. S2E09.177. Keith dives for the exit to the first stomach.png|Exit of the first stomach. S2E09.178. Spincter between first stomach and second.png S2E09.192. Weblum digestive bacterium jellies again.png|What is it with jellyfish thingys this season?! S2E09.195. Jelly swarm grows into a death ball.png|There’s always another form of death trap around the corner. Always. S2E09.216. Scaultrite gland within the third stomach.png|Scaultrite gland within the third stomach. S2E09.253. Weblum getting ready to scorch Yellow lion.png S2E09.255. Huh the scaultrite gland looks just like a teludav tunnel.png|Huh. The scaultrite gland looks just like a teludav...or is it the other way around? S2E09.257. Scaultrite gland getting ready to fire.png S2E09.262. Scaultrite has crystalized after weblum fired its laser.png|So who was it that first realized weblum cr*p made good lenses? S2E09.268. Weblum amongst the ruins of a dead planet.png Weblum.png Category:Species Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender